I Told You Not to Leave
by theatregeek001
Summary: She broke his heart. He promised her he wouldn't leave. He guessed everyone breaks their promises sometimes. HHr


I Told You Not To Leave

Summary: She broke his heart, he promised her he wouldn't leave. He guessed everyone broke promises sometimes...HHr

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or its associated characters, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Kudos to BlackDemonAngel who basically inspired this story. No, I am NOT copying it; I just read her story, broke into tears and was in this sudden mood to write a tear-jerking story. I hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review!

OOO

It's a strange thing-Love. It takes over you, if you are lucky enough to realize it, while you still can. It can get annoying, but if it's pure, nothing can change it. I was stupid, I waited too long. It wasn't until she was gone- did I realize how very much in love with her I was.

She was my world, I just never realized it. I think God must hate me; he's always doing this to me. I swear it's like he is rebelling against me for some unknown reason. That day, the worst day of my life, I will NEVER forget it, even though I desperately want to… need to.

I keep reviewing it in my head, her smell, her smile, her laugh. Good God her laugh, I never noticed it really. But now that I see that it was music and each note was like an angel from above singing, To think I won't hear it again- it doesn't make sense. I guess now I should explain what happened. Please forgive me if I stop, just to take a moment to collect myself. I think you understand why...

OOO

It was the last day of sixth year at Dumbledore's funeral; his memorial. How weird does that sound? I know right? I see her, crying silently on to Ron's shoulder. He looks so uncomfortable, even though he is soothing her, the best he could. As I make my way over I witness Hermione pushing Ron away, and swiftly moving over to me. I wrap my arms around her; kissing the top of her head. I feel her shake against me, and suddenly the tears I had been holding in were falling down, they had felt so cold against my hot cheeks.

"Do you promise not to leave me? No matter how hard it gets?" she whispered out of nowhere, catching me be surprise. Tears stained her face, adn I felt my own threat to fall.

"I promise." That was the last sentimental moment the two of us shared.

Over the course of the next few days Hermione and I started to become less close. I think she was worried that if she said or did something wrong I would snap and break completely. I didn't notice it then, but she was looking out for my safety. When school got out her and Ron went to the burrow but I decided to obey Dumbledore's wishes one last time and went back to the Dursleys. God, I'm stupid. If I only knew that Hermione was coming to get me. If I only knew that her fate lay just miles away…If… If that's the only word that keeps coming back IF, Then God Damn it.

OOO

Sorry, I just have to stop. It will probably take me a few minutes to recover. You can go, if you like, you can dismiss yourself from the terrible and typically classic story of my life. Yeah, it sucked--and it only got worse once Hermione left. But still, I feel her near me, like she's my guardian angel now. I guess she's always been…I forgot to mention that I disposed of Voldemort. He did this to her, to my parents, to practically everyone I ever cared about. It's not fair. It's so not fair. But when has life been fair to me huh? I hate this--everything about it. I HATE that I can't go one anywhere and not see her, not miss her. It hurts, you know? It tingles, sometimes - it stabs my heart, but in a weird way if gives me comfort. It's weird; I hear her name sometimes--through the whisper of a tree, or the voice of a falling leaf. It's like they're all saying something to me, something I should already know. All I hear is-Hermione and its driving me insane.

Anyway, I guess I should continue, before I lose my courage or completely break down. It's taken me three years to tell this much, I can't stop now. Here it goes….

OOO

The knocking on my door shocked me. Especially after I opened it and saw her face, practically illuminated by the moon's glorious light. She looked beautiful, like a goddess from above or perhaps an angel. I guess that was the first time I started to see her in that way.

She told me she was here to take me home, to my real home. I knew what she meant- she didn't want me with the Dursleys, she wanted me with people who understood and believed what happened. I was grateful, really I was it's just... She truly cared; but I realized it too late.

I regret that night; I yelled and slammed the door shut. Never noticing the look of hurt on her face, I guess it was because I wasn't ready to go back, at least at the Dursleys I didn't have those looks, those penetrating looks I knew I would get if I was at the Burrow. She stayed out there, out in the cold while I was inside drowning in my self pity. I didn't know it though; I had raced upstairs and threw myself against my pillow, tears staining the ancient fabric on it. It was too late, Voldemort was coming and she was leaving… and my world was going to end.

The following morning I got a lecture from Uncle Vernon. He had heard my racquet from the night before. I just sat there, not really listening. I was to busy thinking about my behavior towards Hermione. How cruel had I been? Was she mad at me? Did she go back to the Burrow? Only one of those questions was to be answered and truthfully I wasn't ready.

OOO

Ron showed up around 6 pm, he was disguised as a paperboy, claiming to have a flat tire on his bike. I knew it was Ron, and I knew someone must have told him to disguise himself so my 'family' wouldn't freak out. They bought it too they are so stupid. So, I went outside and Ron told me the disturbing news. Hermione hadn't come home the night before after coming to get me. My heart cringed, I wasn't aware that I wasn't breathing in fact; I still remember the word that ran through my head, the same word I hear every day, Hermione. I couldn't breath I couldn't think I could do anything.

OOO

You want to know what happened. Well Voldemort--that's what happened. Ron and I went back to the Burrow, I didn't even care about the Dursleys at that point, I didn't care about anything, and I just left. Everyone in the house was worried, but I was about to be sick. What could've happened between eleven o'clock last night and now? Where was she? Maybe she was trying to get me back? But no this was Hermione, she wouldn't do this.

We made a search party-all of us. Ginny was crying through it all, I felt bad and guilty. I had just broken up with her and I hadn't even said hello and yet I felt horrible. However, Hermione was too important to risk anything. I hadn't stopped looking for her for seven hours straight. Yes, I was exhausted, yes I was hungry but I couldn't stop--not until I found her. I swore that I wouldn't rest until I found her.

OOO

The ministry got involved after two days. And I have been searching the entire time; I had huge, enormous, dark bags under my eyes mostly because I had gotten perhaps six hours of sleep, scattered over the days. The worst part was the newspaper The Daily Prophet. That vicious Rita Skeeter was reporting the case, turning everything over and making it sound like it was no big deal I swear, she was going to get hurt badly. The day she interviewed me I punched her right in the face she deserved it NO ONE messes with Hermione and gets away with it. The only reason she was involved because it had made a good story, not because it involved a beautiful, amazing girl and her safety…

OOO

I still have dreams about it. It's like Hermione's death haunts me and doesn't let me go. The worst dream of all is the one when they found her. That one--I can't bear it. I wake up sweating, crying, yelling, and just like my Cedric dreams, only much, much worse…

OOO

They found her four weeks after she went missing. Her body had been tossed into a canal, and it was torn, beat, and dead. I hadn't shed a tear since I had discovered she was missing. But when the Weasley's and I were called to tell us she was found I cried. I cried hard and long. I couldn't control it; the tears were taking me over. Ginny tried to hug me but I pushed her away. None of them truly understood my pain it wasn't their fault she was d…de…dead. Even today they don't and never will. I remember running, how far-I can't tell you. I ran until I collapsed I fell to my knees and screamed, I hit the floor with such anger I was sure it wasn't healthy. My throat was tight, my eyes burned and my heart ached. It was broken and there was no way to fix it. She was gone and so my hope. Hermione, MY Hermione, was gone and it was my entire fault. I was never going to see her again…I scream loud and long until I couldn't anymore.

OOO

Avada Kedavra just two words was all it took to destroy my world. I didn't know Voldemort had casted it until later, but I guessed it from the start ...I knew it-it was a gut feeling. I vowed to myself that I wasn't going to let this go unpunished. Not this, not when Hermione was involved.

Her funeral was the worst. Everyone sat in peace, well, not really peace-more sorrow and quiet while the priest spoke, his voice cracking ever so often. Her parents were there, both were a mess. I had never really seen her parents except for the one time in second year. But now, now I actually , really got to see them. When she was buried, it was like my feet were glued to the ground and I couldn't move nor breath. I felt Emma and Dan Granger move toward me, I felt Emma hug me. She told me Hermione loved me, and then thanked me for being her friend. She looked a lot like Hermione except her hair was black not brown but other than that she looked exactly like her. Dan shook my hand and he too pulled me into a manly hug. I never have seen a grown man cry before, never until now. But Dan, it touched me, the words he said. My voice was gone from screaming, it was hoarse, but I managed a smile and mouthed your welcome to both of them. They left after kissing their daughter's gravestone. I stayed there, touched the cement engraved and the words that were engraved on it-

HERMIONE JANE GRANGER

September 24th 1990- July 17th 2006.

You will be forever remembered.

I started crying again this was the hard truth. And then I realized I was in love with her, I realized I needed her; I just realized it to late. I had told her I wouldn't leave her when Dumbledore had died, I had promised and I now failed I left her when she needed me the most. I guess everyone breaks promises sometimes….

Author's Note: That's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Again, this is inspired by BlackDemonAngel's story: My Life. I recommend you read it. D

Thanks for reading!

- Megan


End file.
